the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Film Review: Razor Sharp Rachel Weisz Can't Make "The Favourite" Any Less Dull
Disjointed, meandering, and above all else boring, The Favourite proves that Yorgos Lanthimos as a screenwriter was never the problem; it was his sensibilities as a filmmaker. The one good trait of his filmography remains in tact- Emma Stone, Nicholas Hoult, and especially Rachel Weisz deliver deftly in their parts- but the film surrounding them makes for a laborious effort. Although there are flashes where the film succeeds by burying itself into the absurd, crass humor that the situation elicits, they are few and far between compared to the attempt at courtly intrigue and political melodrama that makes up the majority of this film. The Cast As many flaws as there are with The Favourite, most of the cast is not among them. In a more limited role, Joe Alwyn plays his cards well as an honest man of his time. It is often when he is onscreen that the best moments are occurring, and he plays well alongside his co-stars; although he is rarely the reason the film picks up, his presence is the signal that it shall. Nicholas Hoult is equally charming, playing a Parliament official with gentlemanly charm and a sarcastic streak to burn. He's clearly enjoying himself, and it makes the rest of the film a better affair when he arrives. Chiefly in a supporting role is Olivia Colman as Queen Anne, who shrieks and wallows about like a drunken woman. While certainly flashy and given a few scenes to stretch herself, Colman's talents are unfortunately saddled into a whiny, inconsistent, and annoying caricature that consists of her yelling at extras and crying into the night sky. It's not Colman's fault; she simply has to make due with a bad part. Two very skilled actresses have the film as saving graces; Emma Stone's Abigail is the unquestionable lead, and she holsters it very well. At first her doe-eyed innocence makes for an uninteresting first act, but once Stone gets to flip that naivety on its head she truly sinks her teeth into the role. Rachel Weisz is likely best in show, clearly having a phenomenal time as she allows the venomous and dastardly side of her emerge. Dignified and ever elegant despite the way she behaves and the way she talks, Weisz juggles the two contrasting traits with effortless skill and entertaining deftness. Score: 4 out of 5 The Script Penned by Tony McNamara and Deborah Davis, The Favourite faces a strange dual identity that it never truly gets to overcome. Although efficiently written in terms of dialogue, the entire story remains static and unchanging save for the character of Abigail. Even this diamond in the rough however is often sidelined for hijinks and irrelevant repetition, with the plot beats that would have properly served their purpose being beaten so far into the ground the strengths become weaknesses. As the English wage war against the French (the audience is given no context other than that), the Duchess Sarah Marlborough serves as the advisor and confidant of a frail, ill-tempered Queen Anne when her cousin Abigail arrives. A well-meaning and crafty young woman, Abigail soon begins the rise to power as Sarah's machinations and feisty personality clash against the Loyal Opposition's leader Robert Harley's efforts to sue for peace. Where the film does occasionally shine is when it digs deep into the crass sense of humor it displays in excess. Duck racing, dance parties, and sexual gags make for cheap humor, but it makes for entertaining moments during the lackluster political intrigue and interactions that most of the film consists of. It's these moments of honest immaturity that make The Favourite worth staying for, even if the rest of the runtime is not. Score: 3 out of 5 The Direction Yorgos Lanthimos has no sense of discipline as a director. His directorial hand is scattered, unorganized, and wildly overconfident. He has the subtlety of a sledgehammer, and in how he frames his actors and navigates the tone of his scenes, he has as much intelligence. His abilities as at executing what he desires is efficient, there's credit for that; it's just what he presents is so fundamentally flawed in filmmaking. Lanthimos' excessive influence is further accented by his technical crew. This biggest criminal of this his Robbie Ryan, whose flamboyant lens and all-encompassing camera attempts to capture tight environments in long shots while also swiveling and navigating it in whiplash, break neck pans that disorient viewers like a right hook. Same applies for the overbearing score that hammers admittedly beautiful music to drill into the viewers' mind to pain, while Yorgos Mavropsaridis' editing creates a dizzying, inconsistent pace. If there's a saving grace, it's the crafts department that does genuinely stellar work. The costumes by Sandy Powell are elegant, and the same goes for the makeup. This especially applies to what they do with Rachel Weisz, who looks ravishing in her gowns, while Olivia Colman's various ailments make for investing visuals to aid the film's palette. Score: 2.5 out of 5 Final Verdict There are parts to like about The Favourite, primarily involving the cast. Rachel Weisz, Emma Stone, Nicholas Hoult, and Joe Alwyn not only look their parts but genuinely take them on and relish in their roles. However, those are all a single, linked strength in an otherwise depressingly dull film. The story itself is written to be serious and upper class when in reality it is melodramatic and overly sophisticated, while Yorgos Lanthimos brings it to the screen in an even worse creation. Although it's easy to lambast it for all of this, its clear that everyone involved cared about making this; perhaps if they just cared a little less it'd be more fun. Final Score: 63% Potential Ballot Spots: *Rachel Weisz - Supporting Actress (in a weaker year) *Best Makeup & Hairstyling Category:Blog posts Category:2018 Reviews Category:Reviews